Electronic commerce provides consumers with a convenient way to purchase goods and services. In some cases, a customer can choose to have an online retailer maintain data related to a credit card to avoid re-entering the data each time the customer makes a purchase using the retailer's website. The retailer's ability to collect payment using the stored data may be prevented if the customer cancels the credit card, for example, but does not update the payment information stored by the retailer. Nonetheless, it may be difficult or inconvenient for the customer to update such payment information or to recall that such payment information needs to be updated with the retailer. Moreover, the retailer may risk losing a sale if it requires the customer to separately enter data regarding another payment method before fulfilling a particular transaction. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of fulfilling a transaction.